Inuyasha: Segunda Generación
by AndreaYatogami
Summary: Inuyasha y sus amigos ya tienen su vida hecha, ahora es tiempo de la segunda generación, Amores y conflictos surgirán entre los jóvenes enamorados, Entren y lean
Hola chicos este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste ;)

Inuyasha no me pertenece le pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Después de que Aome regresara a la época antigua a vivir con Inuyasha fue cuestión de cuatro meses para que el tonto de Inuyasha confesara sus sentimientos por Aome, Dos años más pasaron y la feliz pareja contrajo matrimonio al cual asistieron la mayoría de sus amigos y aldeanos, Un año después Aome dio a luz a dos hermosos Mellizos

A la niña la llamaron Yashame (Inu **yasha** , Ao **me)** sus cabellos eran iguales a los de su padre, blancos como la seda, sus ojos de extraño color celeste que las mayoría de personas en la época antigua jamás había visto, sus mejillas eran teñidas por un leve sonrojo y sin falta alguna sus orejitas de perro heredadas de su padre

Al niño lo bautizaron con el nombre de Sota en honor a su querido hermano, sus cabellos eran de un color negro intenso, corto a capricho de su madre, es solo que no quería que su hijo tuviera el pelo tan largo como el de una mujer, Sus ojos eran de un color amarillento como los de su padre, su piel blanca y fina y sus típicas orejitas de perro heredadas de su padre

Y no eran los únicos, Miroku y Sango habían tenido buena descendencia xD Dos hermosas gemelas de pelo negro intenso una de ellas se llamaba Mira y la otra Sango igualmente un niño barón bastante apuesto llamado Miroku

Koga y Ayame no se quedaban atrás, tenían un hijo barón dos años mayor que los mellizos de Inuyasha, Su cabello era de un café claro y sus ojos verdes iguales a su madre con su pelo ligeramente atado por una cola alta, su nombre era yako, su hermano dos años menor era la réplica exacta de su madre, su rostro era fino, sus ojos cautivadores, su sonrisa reluciente, su piel tan lisa como porcelana y.. y.. Era bellísimo! y bastante tierno su nombre era Toka

Cuando sus hijos tenían la edad de dos años Aome tuvo que partir en busca de hierbas medicinales en un viaje bastante largo, su familia fue con ella pero el viaje se alargó más de lo que creyeron, Cuatro años habían pasado desde que dejaron aquel hermoso pueblo donde todo había comenzado, tres años sin ver a sus queridos amigos, alfin estaban de vuelta

-Finalmente Inuyasha- Dijo Aome bajándose de la espalda entumecida de su querido esposo

-C-como digas Aome- Inuyasha se reincorporo mientras su espalda tronaba, un día entero de camino sin siquiera dormir dejaba exhausto a cualquiera

-y Yashame y Sota?- Pregunto Aome al no verlos detrás de ellos

-Cómo?, venían detrás de nosotros- Inuyasha se paró firme mientras avanzaba unos pasos de donde habían venido con la mano en la espalda, cuando sin previo aviso su par de Mellizos le cayeron del cielo tumbándolo en el piso encima de su espalda

-Papaa- Gritaron ambos mientras se ponían de pie y empezaban a saltar en la espalda de su padre

-niños, creo que mataron a su padre-

-eeh?- Ambo par de Mellizos voltearon a ver hacia abajo, Inuyasha estaba inconsciente con su alma amenazando salir de su boca

-Inuyasha!- Aome dirigió su mano hacia una de las flechas que tenía en su espalda, mientras se ponía delante de los niños, una sombra negra se acercaba hacia ellos en ese extraño atardecer

-Quien está ahí!?- Grito Inuyasha recobrando la postura y posicionándose frente a Aome, Inuyasha la protegía a ella y ella protegía a los niños, esa había sido su posición de pelea desde hace varios meses, cuando sin previo aviso una sombra diminuta se posiciono detrás de ambos Mellizos, fue muy veloz que no les dio tiempo de nada, cuando alfin habían volteado se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un niño lobo aproximadamente 8 años

-Sí, son Aome y el perro papa- La sombra más grande finalmente fue iluminada por los únicos rallos de sol que quedaban, revelando a un lobo pulgoso en opinión de Inuyasha

-Querida Aome- Llamo Koga mientras sostenía ambas manos de su amiga en las suyas –Es un placer volver a verte- Rápidamente una mano apareció detrás de Koga jalándole la oreja lo más duro posible

-¡!KOGA!- Ayame estaba roja de la vergüenza pero sobre todo molesta con su querido esposo, Aome era una gran amiga para ella, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ella pero jamás olvidaría la época en la que su esposo estuvo enamorada de ella, Con algo de fastidio soltó la oreja de su esposo mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia los recién llegados

-A-Ayame- Koga estiro su mano tratando de alcanzar a su esposa pero ya no pudo, ya se había alejado

-BIENVENIDOS!- Dijo Ayame abrazando a su querida amiga –Los esperábamos hace tiempo- Dijo volviéndola a abrazar

-Nosotros también queríamos verlos- Dijo Aome correspondiendo el abrazo

-Hola- el niño se dirigió hacia Yashame y Sota – Soy Yako, mis padres son esos- Dijo señalando a la pareja de lobos – Es un gusto, tengo ocho años- Dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa

-Soy Sota hermano!- Ambos par de hombres chocaron sus puños en forma de saludo, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo- Ella es mi hermana Yashame ambos tenemos seis-

-Hola Yashame!- llamo Yako con una sonrisa pero al no recibir respuesta de esta volvió con Sota

Yashame estaba muda, ese niño era bastante apuesto, sus ojos eran de un color extraño, verde claro, jamás había visto antes un par de ojos así como los de ella, su pequeño corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que tuvo que dirigir sus manos hacia el en un intento fallido por detenerlo, el calor había aumentado y se sentía casia ahogada

-Hola- Otro niño se dirigió hacia ella saludándola, era bastante apuesto mucho más lindo que Yako, por lo visto era un año menor que ella –Estas bien? Me llamo Toka soy hermano de Yako- Dijo mientras tomaba su mano

-S-soy Yashame- Dijo mientras se perdía en los ojos del niño, era bastante apuesto pero la rudeza de Yako la atraía mucho más, aun así ese niño también provocaba sentimientos en su interior, algo raro en su estomago

-Tienes fiebre?- Toka se acercó a ella mientras topaba su pequeña frentesita con la de ella, huelia bastante bien casi como a Miel –Al parecer tienes un poco-

-N-no te preocupes, es solo…-

-Ejem- su querido Mellizo estaba parado frente a ellos de brazos cruzados haciendo que Yashame se separara como agua hirviendo de el

-Hola- Toka saludo con un puño a Sota mientras este hacia lo mismo- Un gusto soy Toka, él es mi hermano- Dijo señalando a Yoka –Tengo cinco-

-Soy Sota, tengo Seis- Le dijo mientras sonreía –Que hacías con mi hermana?-

-Revisaba si tenía fiebre, esta algo roja- La atención de los tres hombrecitos se dirigía hacia ella, todos la miraban, al percatarse de la mirada de Yako y de Toka su corazón palpitaba aún más fuerte, no sabía qué hacer, estaban empezando a acercarse a ella, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos

-Yashame?- Pregunto Sota viendo como su hermana lloraba

-Mami!- Grito captando la atención de los adultos, Aome se dirigió directo a Yashame agarrándola en brazos tratando de calmar su llanto

-Al parecer el viaje fue bastante agotador- Ayame miraba como Inuyasha peleaba con Koga mientras agarraba su espalda- Si quieren pueden dormir en nuestra casa-

-Ay no Claro que no- Aome negó con la cabeza mientras Yashame paraba de llorar-Seriamos una molestia-

-Por supuesto que no- Yashame sonrió mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura –Su casa está intacta hace cuatro años seguro tiene mucho polvo, quédate en la mía por hoy mañana te ayudare a limpiar la tuya-Sonrió Ayame volteando a ver a sus hijos –Además ahora nuestra casa es como la de las aldeas, Koga quiso construir una así, Como Jefe del grupo todo ayudaron, pero solo nosotros vivimos en ella-

-Pero ayame-

-No es molestia Aome, ven con nosotros, mañana llamamos a Sango para que traiga a sus niños y vengan a jugar con los nuestros-

-Está bien- Aome rio mientras agarraba la manita de Sota –Aceptamos tu invitación-

-Genial!- Dijo mientras agarraba a Toka en Brazos- quizás algún día hasta seamos familia- Rio Ayame viendo como la querida hija de Aome veía a su hijo Mayor- Verdad Yashame-

-C-cómo?- La pequeña niña se escondió en el regazo de su madre mientras ocultaba su sonrojo, Ambas mujeres rieron mientras se acercaban a sus queridos esposos encaminándose hacia la guarida de los lobos, La casa de Yako y de Toka pensó Yashame

CONTINUARA…..

Hola que tal amigos, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, si quieren continuación porfavor déjenme un comentario, almenos para saber que alguien lee mi historia, pero eso si, no la dejare inconclusa si es lo que piensan, esta historia tiene para mas, espero que los nombres de los niños sean fáciles de entender para ustedes aun me faltan agregar las gemelas de miroku que tendrán una participación importante en la historia (Ya verán xD)

Si les gusto déjenme un comentario Saludos!

¿REVIEW?


End file.
